Merry-Go-Round Of Death
Welcome, kiddies. It is I, CREEPS, with another TALE OF REPULSIVE RAPTURE hee-hee-hee-hee-hee. This one involves a ride on a SCARE-A-SEL, and the boys find out that they'll receive quite a BONE-US too ha-ha! I call this PUTRID PIECE... In the small town of Green Stream, Alabama, there were two little girls walking under a weeping-willow tree in a front yard back in 1921. They were jumping rope together and were singing, "Oh, Susannah!". They finished singing the song and stopped jump roping. "Good job Marie. Y'all jump really high" one girl told the other. "Why, thank you. Y'all jump rope pretty good too, Annabelle" Marie replied, with a grin. "Hey, Annabelle, look!" Marie said, pointing. She and Annabelle looked, seeing a carousel down the street in a clearing. The little girls skipped down to the merry-go-round together and their eyes widened at the sight of it. Suddenly, the carousel started up, going around and around to the tune of "The Daring Young Man On The Flying Trapeze". An extremely and very skinny and thin person jumped out from behind the ride. It was a gentleman and he looked like a skeleton. "Greetings little ones, I am The Human Skeleton and this is my carousel you both see" the skeleton explained to Annabelle and Marie. The Human Skeleton wore a dark-brown suit without a tie, and his bones appeared rotted, having a green-glow as well. "Hello sir, may we ride the carousel please?" Annabelle said and asked The Human Skeleton. "Why, certainly my dear" he answered her with a laugh. The Human Skeleton helped the girls up on merry-go-round horses when the carousel halted. Then it started up again. The girls giggled, having fun, as The Human Skeleton watched them. A while later, Marie and Annabelle walked back up the street from the ride. It started to rain and two older boys put out their legs quickly, tripping the girls. They cried in pain, rolling over on the ground. The bullies grabbed their dresses and pulled them to them. "Howdy, girls! We are gonna play jump-rope with y'all" they said. They grabbed the jump-ropes and flogged Annabelle and Marie. The girls ran, returning to the carousel, followed by the boys. The girls hid behind the merry-go-round and the teens jumped on the ride. The thing started up and got faster and faster by the second. The bullies hung onto the sticks of the horses, and The Human Skeleton was in the middle of his ride, laughing. The teens noticed him, seeing his eye sockets had changed to a glowing-green. The teens grew older, spinning around. Finally, the ride slowed and came to a stop. The teens were skeletons and dead. The Human Skeleton said to the girls: "I am a zombie and this is my Merry-Go-Round Of Death!!". The zombie grabbed a vial from a slot in the middle of the ride and drank the black fluid in it. He became a young man. "Ah, I harnessed their youth and drank it to become young and alive again. Plus, I saw you two needed help" he explained to the girls. How was that for a SCARY-GO-ROUND kiddies? The Human Skeleton really put a SPIN ON THINGS didin't he? Hee-Hee-Hee.